IGI2 19 The Launch Pad
IGI Databank : IGI 2 > Campaign 3 China > Mission 19 19. The Launch Pad]] Briefing Anya : You have to move quickly. First cut the fuel supply. Next, place the homing device on the top of the rocket - We have to monitor where it splashes down. After that, all three gantries will have to be disengaged. You will launch the rocket from the control bunker. Be sure to seal yourself in first or you will never survive the blast off. Once inside, initiate the countdown and trigger the launch before the countdown expires. Jones : No backup then? Of course not. Business as usual. Objectives 1. Shut off rocket fuelling process 2. Place tracking device inside the rocket 3. Move the gantry 4. Seal off the launch bunker 5. Initiate rocket launch Walkthrough Objective 1 *Slide down the ladder onto the roof. *Lie down on the roof within view of the alarm button. *From here you need to shoot the guard in the hut. *Shoot the other guards before they press the alarm button. *Now hack the computer in the guard hut to open the gate, and move out. *Pick a spot where you can see both the guards at the fuel pump area (objective 1) and the snipers on the top of the rocket. *Lie down and kill the snipers. *Now kill the guards in the fuel area and at the base of the rocket. *Move over toward the gates to the fuel pump area *When you get near to the gate look up at the rocket. *One floor down from the top you should be able to make out the body of a sniper. *Kill him. *You are now free to turn off both fuel pumps and complete the objective. Objective 2 *Run to the rocket gantry, killing any guards you missed. *Kill the guard outside the lift. *Get in the lift and go to the top of the rocket to complete objective 2. Objective 3 *Go back to the lift and use the keypad on your right. *You now need to move fairly quickly and remove the other two sections of the gantry. *The second keypad is two floors down. The 3rd keypad is a further 4 floors down. *Now climb back up to the top of the rocket and pick up a sniper rifle. *Shoot any guards around the building where you started and use the wire to slide back there. Objective 4 *Drop down onto the floor and crawl your way out of the gate. *Now crawl across the road. *Pick the lock on the fence. *The entrance to the launch compound is on the North West side. *Kill any guards you come across on the way. *Hack the keypad to open the bunker doors. *Enter the bunker and close the door. *Hide in the shadows and kill the scientists. *Press the switch that would be nearest to the bunker. Objective 5 *When you push the first launch button on the left the countdown will begin, a door will open and 6 or 7 guards will run through. *Throw a grenade at them and kill any survivors. *Finally press the 2nd launch button, sit back and enjoy the ending. Ending Category:IGI 2 missions